


Say To You

by Starryongs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Good Friend, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Soft Byun Baekhyun, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryongs/pseuds/Starryongs
Summary: Chanyeol loves his non-verbal boyfriend





	Say To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for my friend Veronica, you're so strong and im proud of u everyday <3 
> 
> fyi Baek went thru trauma and thats why he is non-verbal, i didnt go in depth into the trauma cuz its not relevant to the story, this is a soft chanbaek love fest, no major angst here
> 
> triggers: non-verbal character (idk why you'd be reading this if that bothers u tho ksjhgd) and use of the word "f*g"
> 
> unedited cuz thats how i am
> 
> Enjoy ^ㅅ^

This was the Baekhyun Chanyeol always knew, Chanyeol didn’t fall in love with the Baekhyun his friends had knew, the Baekhyun his parents had knew, the “old Baekhyun”, which always made Chanyeol’s blood boil hearing people refer to his boyfriend like that. 

Baekhyun loved walking in the park, whether it was a bright spring day or a brisk winter night. Chanyeol swooned seeing his boyfriends eyes light up watching a puppy play in the grass or pointing out constellations in the dark night sky but it made Chanyeol especially happy watching Baekhyun sketch in the park, drawing trees and birds. Every drawing Baekhyun had given him was framed around their apartment, hung up at Chanyeol’s desk or carefully tucked away in a box, so years down the line Chanyeol could pull them out and admire them.

Baekhyun had nice friends, but they didn’t seem to always understand him, but his childhood friend Sehun was a saint. The three had gone out for lunch one afternoon when Baekhyun had accidentally bumped into a woman. Chanyeol remembered watching Baekhyun from across the cafe ready to jump to his aid if the woman pulled anything. He remembered watching Baekhyun look up to the brown haired woman with sorry eyes and bowing politely before beginning to walk away, before he could even get two steps away the woman grabbed his arm yelling something about how he should “apologize to a lady” and how “disrespectful he was”. Chanyeol was practically ready to bolt across the restaurant but in the blink of an eye Sehun was already at Baekhyun’s side, explaining the situation to the woman before she stormed up, huffing and rolling her eyes.

Baekhyun cried a lot that night, Chanyeol hugging him tight, running his fingers through Baekhyun’s soft brown hair, reassuring him over and over that he was perfect just the way he was.

Baekhyun loved music, he loved listening to music, listening to Chanyeol make music, playing music with Chanyeol, going to concerts. Baekhyun seemed to always have his earbuds in, always had a record playing on the turntable, always strumming a melody on Chanyeol’s guitar. Sometimes when Baekhyun was especially stressed he’d come up to Chanyeol holding the guitar, glancing up at the older with his cute puppy eyes. So like any good boyfriend Chanyeol would drop everything he was doing and play for Baekhyun, the smaller boy curling up beside him, sometimes while Chanyeol was playing for him Baekhyun would drift off to sleep, resting his head on the tallers shoulder.

Mornings with Baekhyun were perfect, Chanyeol loved quiet peaceful mornings, laying in bed gazing into eachothers eyes. Sure Baekhyun seemed to constantly filled to the brim with excited energy, but a sleepy Baekhyun was a peaceful Baekhyun. Sleepy Baekhyun wanted nothing more but cuddles and kisses. On mornings when Chanyeol didn’t have to go to work they’d cook a big breakfast together, Baekhyun sending sly grins his way when he fucked up the eggs for the second time and giggling, oh his cute little giggles, people loved to assume just because Baekhyun didn’t talk that he also made absolutely no noise. Baekhyun was always laughing, he’d gasp at loud noises and sometimes he’d hum along to music. After breakfast they’d shower together, hugging under the warm spray of water, Baekhyun loved having his hair washed, even when Chanyeol would somehow manage to get soap in both their eyes. 

Chanyeol took so much pride in how comfortable Baekhyun was with him, never afraid to cry or pout. Every Saturday Chanyeol would take the bus with Baekhyun to his therapist, and a year into their relationship Baekhyun started letting Chanyeol sit in on sessions every month or so. He had built so much trust with Baekhyun and knew he could never do anything to break that trust. Baekhyun wasn’t easily trusting, it was hard for him to make new friends, hard for him to express emotions, hard for him to be comfortable and relaxed, but with Chanyeol everything seemed so different, Chanyeol knew Baekhyun, all of Baekhyun, and Baekhyun knew all of Chanyeol. It was perfect harmony in Chanyeol’s mind. 

Chanyeol was protective over Baekhyun, he tried not to be too overbearing but the world was a cruel place and people were ignorant. Baekhyun never liked Chanyeol making a scene but sometimes no one could stop Chanyeol’s anger. The two had gone out to see a movie one night when they overheard another couple talking about “the fags in the lobby” Chanyeol immediately turned around, Baekhyun shooting Chanyeol a glare that screamed “please you big doof THINK before you speak!!” 

“What did you say about me and my boyfriend?” Chanyeol grumbled.

“I said you’re both a bunch of fags…” The man replied with a snarky grin.

“What year are you living in?! I suggest you keep-”

“So you’re gonna do all the talking while your little boytoy just sits there?” The man interrupted, “Why don’t you say something huh?!” The man pointed at Baekhyun, “Oh what? Are you stupid?” 

Baekhyun practically dragged Chanyeol out of the theatre, the taller boy rambling to himself about how he was gonna “kill that guy”. They took the bus back home, Baekhyun rubbing Chanyeol’s hand comfortingly, once back in their apartment Chanyeol broke down crying, Baekhyun rubbing circles into his back til the taller fell asleep. The next morning there was a note on the fridge.

“He was just mad cuz his girlfriend looks like a bird and probably talks way too much, luckily im handsome and quiet, Love you Yeollie <3” 

Chanyeol always hoped once day Baekhyun would talk again, not for Chanyeol’s sake, he could care less, but he knew how badly Baekhyun wanted to speak, how frustrating it was for him. All the therapy and doctors visits were eventually supposed to work up to Baekhyun talking again. Baekhyun had showed Chanyeol videos of him from years ago, singing and talking as a child. Chanyeol could see the pain in the smaller man's eyes, it was times like these Chanyeol wanted to wrap Baekhyun up in a blanket and protect him forever. 

The two hardly fought, and when they did the fights didn’t last long, usually ending in both of them hugging and crying, Baekhyun writing his feelings out on the little whiteboard Chanyeol had bought him. It was hard for them to stay mad at eachother for long, it was hard for them to get mad at eachother at all. 

It was a few days after their three year anniversary, Baekhyun cuddled up against Chanyeol, laying his head on the olders chest, both of them drifting off to sleep.

“One day Baekkie, one day I wanna marry you, I love you so much…” Chanyeol mumbled, pulling the boy closer.

Baekhyun nuzzled his face into Chanyeol’s chest, forming his fingers into a heart and placing his hand on Chanyeol’s chest, right over his heart. That was enough reassurance Chanyeol needed, that was enough to know he was Baekhyun’s and Baekhyun was his.


End file.
